


That woman in white

by kittu9



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: 5 Things, F/M, First Love, Marriage, Memories, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittu9/pseuds/kittu9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five things Kenshin remembers about Tomoe.</p><p>Written for luvinaoshi in September 2006.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That woman in white

1.

It isn’t so much her scent that he recalls as it is her presence; Tomoe was so quite in her movements that he tracked her by her inhalations. He couldn’t not do this, his duty was ingrained so deeply within him. (He wonders sometimes if it would have been better for them both to monitor her intent—Kenshin is a man made of regret, but he cannot find it in himself to mourn the comfort he derived from her, as time went by. There was little enough to find joy in as it was.)

 

2.

Even after they married and hid themselves away, she never quite shook off her formal nature. Kenshin never openly questioned her and she never quite met his eyes, as was proper and alluring. But as he became content with their life: he wished a little that she would smile at him sincerely, or regard him with more fondness than duty.

 

3.

The horrific feel of her, falling against him: he had been deaf and dumb and half-blind and still, still, beneath the rank smell of blood and gunpowder, he could recognize her. All he could think was, _please_ —

 

4.

Her eyes had been nearly as dead as his own: he thought that this was fitting, and never felt quite as guilty as he might have for being something that he couldn’t share with her, even if she had so desired it.

 

5.

She had the softest touch that he had ever felt, and it never failed to leave him shaking like a wild thing.


End file.
